<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Shizaya Valentine's Day. by kufuutarou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724470">It's Shizaya Valentine's Day.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufuutarou/pseuds/kufuutarou'>kufuutarou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I haven't posted a DRRR fic in 3 years please bare with me here, I love Shizaya, M/M, These mfs gay!, Valentine's Day, Yap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufuutarou/pseuds/kufuutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya goes out into Ikebukuro to give someone a gift for Valentine's, but who could it be for...?</p><p>(Spoiler Alert: It's Shizuo. Izaya is gay.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Shizaya Valentine's Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry i wrote this on valentines day but i forgot to post it so here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Valentine's Day, but Shizuo couldn't care less. He wasn't one to excitedly await chocolates from his kouhai or random girls on the streets. That's why when Tom called him the evening before and told him he had the day off, he didn't know how he was going to spend it.<br/>
<br/>
He went out into the city, wearing a jacket over his bartender uniform. It wasn't cold enough to snow anymore, but it was still colder than Shizuo had liked.<br/>
<br/>
He ran into Celty at the park, where she excitedly typed out something to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi Shizuo! Here, I know it's nothing much, but I wanted to thank you for always being my friend." She handed him a small box. "You did like this brand of chocolate, didn't you? I heard from Shinra."<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo couldn't hide the grin on his face as he took the box from her. "Thanks, man. Yeah, I've always enjoyed these. And it's you I should be thanking, you know. You're one of the few people who still sticks around and all, so...thanks." He scratched his neck, not used to being so sincere with his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
They talked for a bit more, but Celty had to leave to meet up with Shinra. Shizuo watched her and Shooter speed off, taking a puff out of his cigarette. The park was nearly empty, which was somewhat odd.<br/>
<br/>
"It's strange, isn't it?" A smooth voice called from behind him. Ah, there goes Shizuo's good mood. "The park being empty, I mean."<br/>
<br/>
"Izaya..." Shizuo frowned as he turned around. Izaya was in his usual clothes, except this time he was holding a box in his left hand. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing in town!?"<br/>
<br/>
Izaya chuckled and sat down on a bench. "To be honest, I didn't plan on coming here today, either. But apparently it's Valentine's Day or something, so I wanted to give someone a gift." He waved his hand around as he explained himself. "Ah, what's with that look? I can be nice once in a while, you know."<br/>
<br/>
"Like hell you can, flea!" Shizuo growled. He wasn't interested in fighting with Izaya today. But for some reason, he was really interested in who that someone was... "At any rate, who the hell would a bastard like you give chocolates to..."<br/>
<br/>
Izaya laughed at that. "I see, I see. Even though he acts uninterested and cruel, Shizu-chan really wants to know!" He stood up suddenly, standing in front of Shizuo. "Well, you don't have to wonder anymore." He held out the box he was holding to Shizuo.<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo gave him a blank stare. "...huh?" Why the hell was Izaya giving him his Valentine's gift?<br/>
<br/>
"Do you even have a brain in your head, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sighed. "It's you. I'm giving it to you." Izaya hadn't planning on being so straightforward, but it seems he had to.<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo took a second to figure out <em>what</em> exactly this meant. "So you're saying you came to Ikebukuro just to give someone a Valentine's Day gift, and that someone is actually me."<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo's casualness made Izaya shuffle a bit. "Yes...now could you take it already? My arm is getting rather tired, you see." If it weren't for his great skill at managing his emotions, he's sure he'd be blushing by now.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, thanks." Shizuo finally accepted his gift, noticing the slight pink hue that tinged Izaya's cheeks. "Hey, are you cold? Your face is red." He grinned as soon as Izaya's eyes widened and he stammered as he tried to reply.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-Yeah. Can't you just open it already?" Izaya looked away with his hands in his pockets. Damnit, this is so <em>not</em> what he wanted when he walked into Ikebukuro today.<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo unwrapped the box to reveal a small, white cake. It had a small chocolate on it that spelled "Happy Valentine's Day!" in English, and stop signs and knives spread out across the top. Ah, it was really cute. He looked further down, and there was another chocolate with Izaya's name and a heart so small Shizuo wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't scanning this thing like his life depended on it. "Flea, no, Izaya," he suddenly began, clearing his throat. "Thank you. I really like it." He gave Izaya a genuine smile, unable to control the happiness from the fact that Izaya had made this for him. "You know, you really piss me off a lot, but I had never anticipated this kind of thing from you. It's surprisingly cute."<br/>
<br/>
Izaya was taken aback at that. He had just expected Shizuo to throw it across the park and throw something at him. But instead, he accepted it, moreover enjoyed it...? Ahh, he really didn't like Shizuo. "Well, I'm going back to Shinjuku now, so you don't have to worry about me 'bothering you' or whatnot."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, hold on." Shizuo stood up, closing the box up again.<br/>
<br/>
Izaya gave him an exasperated look and asked, "What?" He wanted to get out of this town already.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, Shizuo pulled him into a kiss. Izaya nearly had a stroke as he tried to process what had happened in those .07 seconds. He definitely hadn't anticipated this either, but was he complaining? Hell no. He felt his blush grow darker as he wrapped his hands around Shizuo's back, but he didn't care. They stood there for a while, thankful that nobody else was at this park.<br/>
<br/>
"I have today off, so if you want to spend it together or whatever...I don't really mind. I think it'd be boring otherwise." Shizuo looked away as he pulled back from their kiss.<br/>
<br/>
Shizuo didn't miss how Izaya's eyes lit up at that.<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't have a lot of work for today either, and I tell my secretary she's done for the day if you want to come over." Izaya answered him, trying to hide his excitement but failing. He pulled out his phone and sent a text, presumably to Namie. "Well then, should we head over there now?"<br/>
<br/>
"Actually, you like fatty tuna right? I'd feel bad if it was only me with a gift, so..." Shizuo trailed off.<br/>
<br/>
Izaya smiled like a child. "Let's go together then! I like a very particular cut, so I want to make sure they get it right." Geez, not only did he smile like one, his taste buds were like a child's as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>